dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Apink
centre|650px Detalles *'Nombre:' **Apink (Internacional). **에이핑크 (eipingkeu) en Corea. **エーピンク (Ēpinku) en Japon. **'¿Por qué?:' El 'A' viene del nombre de su agencia, mientras que "pink" es el color que representa la inocencia. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 1 chica. *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 19 de abril de 2011. **'Japón:' 22 de octubre de 2014. *'Géneros:' K-Pop y J-Pop. *'Fanclub oficial:' Panda. **'¿Por qué?: (Aclaración) '''Pues bien, a ellos (Staff de a-pink.net) les aclaró un representativo de A Cube (Hace muucho tiempo) que se habían "equivocado" al llamarnos "'Pink Panda'" , ya que el nombre "original" del fandom que había dejado era "'Panda'", lo que quiere decir que el fandom se llama originalmente "'Panda'". Actualmente aparece "'Panda of Apink'", pero se sigue usando "'Panda'" o "'Pink Panda'", ya que este segun los fans representa a ellos y a Apink en conjunto. *'Color oficial:' Rosa *'Lema: ¿Quiénes somos? Apink ¿Dónde estamos? En el lugar que siempre soñamos. *'''Agencia: Plan A Entertainment **'Sub-Agencia:' LOEN Entertainment **'Japón:' Universal Music * Sub-Unidad: **Pink BnN (2014) * Solista ** Eun Ji (2016) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' La primera aprendiz en ser revelada como miembro del nuevo grupo de chicas de A Cube Entertainment fue Na Eun, quien durante el 2010 había aparecido en los vídeos 'Beautiful', 'Soom' y 'I Like You The Best' de BEAST. El segundo miembro en ser revelado fue la líder del grupo, Cho Rong, quien hizo una pequeña aparición en el vídeo de BEAST' 'Shock'' en su versión japonesa. Más tarde fue anunciado que este nuevo grupo debutaría bajo una sub-división de Cube llamado A Cube Entertainment. El 21 de febrero A Cube creó una cuenta oficial de la agencia en Twitter y reveló a Ha Young como el tercer miembro de A Pink. Eun Ji fue el cuarto miembro en ser anunciado. A través de Twitter A Cube reveló un vídeo de Eun Ji cantando 'I Love You I Do' de Jennifer Hudson. Yoo Kyung fue anunciada de manera similar, a través de un vídeo en donde se le veía tocando el piano. Bo Mi y Nam Joo fueron los últimos miembros en ser revelados también a través de Twitter. El documental, bajo el título 'Apink News', (transmitido por TrendE) sacó al aire a Apink por primera vez al público. El programa trasmitía el proceso del grupo hasta su debut. El episodio piloto fue emitido el 11 de marzo de 2011. Y cada episodio contaba con diferentes invitados famosos como los presentadores. Entre las estrellas que presentaron el programa estaban: G.NA, Mario, Seung Ho y G.O (MBLAQ), BEAST, 4Minute, Jinwoon (2AM) y SunHwa & Hyosung (Secret) INFINITE (SungKyu y SungJong). Antes de su debut las chicas habían recibido el apodo de "Fairy Idols", y sus rostros las ayudaron en los contratos que obtuvieron, al igual que una sesión de fotos para High Cut, a promocionar las joyas de la marca "Cottiny ", y la marca de bebidas "Ceylon Tea ". 2011: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Seven Springs of Apink' El 13 de abril el primer teaser del vídeo musical del álbum debut de Apink, 'Seven Springs of Apink', fue revelado. El tema del teaser fue la primavera y la idea de la belleza inocente. Apink lanzó su primer mini álbum 'Seven Springs of Apink' y el vídeo musical de su primer sencillo 'I Don't Know' el 19 de abril del 2011 en el cual aparecio Kikwang, miembro de BEAST. El álbum incluía cinco canciones, entre ellas 'It Girl' y 'Wishlist'. El grupo debutó el 21 de Abril de 2011 en M! Countdown (Mnet). Durante su primer fanmeet, Apink anunció "Panda" como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupos & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, paen). Al terminar las promociones de 'I Don't Know' el grupo comenzó a promocionar 'It Girl' en los programas de música semanales. Apink también grabó la canción 'Let Us Just Love' para el popular drama se SBS, Protect the Boss, la canción fue lanzada en septiembre del 2011. En noviembre del 2011, el grupo empezó a grabar un nuevo reality show llamado Birth of a Family junto a INFINITE. El programa siguió a ambos grupos mientras cuidaban de animales abandonados y maltratados durante ocho semanas. El primer episodio salió el aire el 12 de noviembre. 'Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Show Pink El grupo lanzó su segundo Mini Album, ''Show Pink', el 22 de noviembre de 2011, con el sencillo ''''My My', una canción compuesta por Tiger Shinsadong. Las promociones para 'My My' comenzaron el 25 de noviembre en KBS Music Bank. El 29 de noviembre, Apink recibió su primer premio, el premio "Female Rookie Award", en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2011. El 26 de diciembre de 2011 Apink y BEAST colaboraron para Skoolooks con la cancion "Skinny Baby". 2012: Lanzamiento de un single '19 Abril' con motivo de su Primer aniversario Lanzaron el sigle '19 de abril' (4 월 19 일) para celebrar su primer aniversario. La canción fue compuesta por Kim Jin-hwan, con letra escrita por la líder del grupo, Cho Rong. La canción fue incluida en su primer álbum de estudio, 'Une Année. Primer álbum completo 'Une Année' El 9 de mayo de 2012 su primer álbum de estudio, 'Une Année. el cual incluia canciones mas movidas. El grupo comenzó la promoción del álbum con apariciones semanales en programas de música hasta el 29 de junio. Continuaron la promoción del álbum en julio con el lanzamiento de su tercer single 'Bubibu'. El single fue elegido por los fanáticos a través de una encuesta en la página web de Mnet. 2013: colaboración con BEAST para un Single '5! My Baby' y Concierto con otros artistas de Cube Entertainment ' En enero de 2013, Apink grabó otro single con BEAST titulado "'5! My Baby" para Skoolooks. El 5 de enero, el grupo apareció en el concierto AIA K-POP 2013 en Hong Kong y realizó varias de sus canciones junto con otros grupos de Cube Entertainment. Salida de Yoo Kyung En abril de 2013, Hong Yoo Kyung dejó el grupo para concentrarse en sus estudios. A CUBE Entertainment, a través de un comunicado oficial declaró lo siguiente: "Yoo Kyung siempre ha dado su mejor esfuerzo desde su debut y ha trabajado muy duro como miembro. Después de debatir durante mucho tiempo sobre si seguir siendo una celebridad o centrarse en sus estudios, junto a los demás 6 miembros, Yoo Kyung y la agencia ha tomado una difícil decisión. Yoo Kyung entrará en la universidad este año, y ya no será más Yoo Kyung de Apink, sino un estudiante. Por favor, apoyenla a ella y a su futuro." Tercer mini-álbum 'Secret Garden' El 5 de julio del 2013 luego de más de un año de descanzo, Apink lanzó su tercer mini album titulado 'Secret Garden'' junto a el vídeo musical de su canción principal ''''No No No. ''''No No No'' ' fue compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger quien trabajó anteriormente con el grupo en las canciones ''My My''' y ''Wishlist. El video musical fue dirigido por Hong Won Ki de Zany Bros. El 20 de julio Apink revelaron el video musical para la canción que dió nombre al álbum ''''Secret Garden, y el 3 de setiembre revelo el video musical ''''U You. 'No No No' se convirtió en el single más exitoso del grupo hasta ese momento, alcanzando el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100 en su tercera semana de lanzamiento. 2014: Cuarto mini-álbum 'Pink Blossom' El 13 de enero de 2014, A Pink lanzó "Good Morning Baby", una canción compuesta por Duble Sidekick, para celebrar el día número 1.000 desde el debut del grupo. La canción alcanzó el número 6 en el gráfico semanal del Gaon. El 31 de marzo revelaron su cuarto mini album, 'Pink Blossom', y el video musical de su canción principal, 'Mr. Chu', fueron puestos en libertad el 31 de marzo. La canción alcanzó el número 2 en el Billboard K-Pop Hot 100. Apink ganó seis trofeos de espectáculo musicales de 'Mr. Chu', y la canción fue la canción digital más vendido en 2014, según el cuadro de fin de año de Gaon. 'Debut de su primera sub-unidad 'Apink BnN En junio de 2014, Bo Mi y Nam Joo formaron una sub-unidad llamada "'Apink BnN", que lanzó el sencillo "'''My Darling" para el 10 de Proyecto Aniversario Brave Brothers. "'My Darling" fue posteriormente incluida en Pink Luv, el quinto mini album de Apink. En agosto, Apink fue elegido para reemplazar a BEAST en el reality show de la MBC Every1, Showtime. Showtime Apink emitió por primera vez el 7 de agosto de 2014, y hubo un total de ocho episodios. El espectáculo siguió las actividades diarias de Apink. 'Debut en Japón con su primer sencillo 'NoNoNo Apink debutó en Japón con un escaparate el 4 de agosto en Tokio y el 15 de septiembre en Osaka con 6.000 aficionados presentes. Su primer single japonés fue, ''Nonono', incluyendo también una versión en japonés de ''''My My', que fue puesto en libertad el 22 de octubre. Más de 20.000 fans de los informes, se reunieron para los eventos del debut celebradas en tres ciudades japonesas. De septiembre a noviembre de 2014, A Pink recaudó fondos para la Fundación Seungil para construir un hospital para los pacientes con ELA. En noviembre, un club de fans en línea de A Pink superó 100.000 miembros, un hecho poco habitual para un grupo de chicas de Corea. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su quinto mini-álbum 'Pink LUV El 12 de noviembre Apink publico un trailer de regreso para presentar el nuevo album del grupo. En el video, las chicas están sentadas cerca de una ventana, platicando y usando blusas color beige y faldas rojas. El 14 de noviembre el grupo revelo un teaser del mini-album revelando un previo de cada cancion. Las cinco canciones son ''LUV, pista estilo synth pop, ''''Wanna Be, una canción R&B de medio tiempo, ''Secret'', la canción híbrida de baile ''I’m Not an Angel'', y la hermosa ''Fairy Tale Love''. Apink realizo su regreso con el lanzamiento de su quinto mini álbum ''Pink LUV'' el 24 de noviembre a la media noche, ocho meses después desde su cuarto mini álbum ''Pink Blossom''. La canción principal ''LUV'' marca un ligero cambio en la dirección musical del grupo, este nuevo tema tiene una melodía optimista para expresar la emoción de una ruptura. En general, la nueva canción y video musical muestran un lado de Apink más maduro, desde la emoción interpretada hasta su concepto de vestuario. Apink consiguio un All Kill con ''LUV'' y se mantuvo en el primer lugar durante ocho dias consecuntivos. 2015: Primer concierto en solitario 'PINK PARADISE' El 10 de enero de 2015, Apink se convirtió en el primer grupo en ganar cinco premios consecutivos en Music Core. En el mismo mes, el grupo recibió el "Bonsang Digital" y "Best Performance Female Group" en el 29th Golden Disk Awards en Beijing, "Bonsang" y premios "popularidad" en los Premios de Música de Seúl, "Mejor Grupo Femenino" en la cultura coreana y Entertainment Awards y "Mejor Single de diciembre" en la Tabla de Gaon Premios K-Pop. Su primer concierto en solitario, 'Pink Paradise', se llevó a cabo en Pabellón Olímpico, el Parque Olímpico, el 30 de enero y 31. Los boletos se agotaron en dos minutos después de salir a la venta. 'Segundo sencillo japones 'Mr. Chu el 18 de febrero de 2015 Apink revelo versión en japonés de' 'Mr. Chu', que también contendrá la versión japonesa de ''''Hush'. 'Quinto sencillo digital 'Promise U' y 4to aniversario' El 17 de Abril se revelo el teaser de su nueva canción 'Promise U', para su cuarto aniversario. El 19 de abril se revelo la cancion 'Promise U' 'compuesta por Eun Ji 'Regreso con su tercer sencillo japones 'LUV' El 20 de mayo de 2015, Apink lanzo su tercer sencillo japones titulado 'LUV', que contiene como segundo sencillo 'Good Morning Baby' en su version japonesa y los instrumentales. 'Regreso con su segundo álbum completo 'Pink Memory El día 17 junio de 2015, A Cube Entertainment confirmó el regreso de Apink para el 16 de julio de 2015 con su segundo álbum titulado ''Pink Memory'. Esta será la primera reaparición de las chicas en ocho meses después del lanzamiento de su quinto álbum 'LUV'. Un representante de su agencia anunció: “Ellas van a regresar con una canción cómoda que se adapte a la imagen pura de Apink y al verano”. Y añadió: “Ya que sus discos anteriores han tenido tanto éxito, vamos a prestar atención a este álbum también. De muchas maneras, será un álbum perfecto. Por favor esperenlo”. El 13 de julio Apink reveló el video teaser para la canción principal ''''Remember', en el video las integrantes se divierten en la playa, en unos campos de flores, en un yate y lucen más encantadoras en outfits deportivos. El 16 de julio se revelo vídeo musical de 'Remember', la canción principal de su segundo álbum titulado 'Pink Memory'. 'Remember' es una canción dance producida por Shinsadong Tiger y Beom & Nang, con el cual Apink trabajó en 'NoNoNo' y 'LUV'. El grupo de chicas logró un “all-kill” en las listas de música con su canción 'Remember', a una hora de haber sido liberada, de acuerdo con un informe de Ilgan Sports. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo japones 'PINK SEASON El 31 de agosto de 2015, Apink lanzo su primer album japones titulado ''Pink Season', que incluye tanto versiones en japones de los sencillo lanzados anteriormente, como nuevas versiones en japones de sus canciones coreanas. '''Segundo concierto en solitario 'PINK ISLAND' Durante de promocionar 'Remember', se dio a conocer un póster de Apink, dando a conocer el concierto que darían en Seul, vendiendo 9.000 asientos para sus dos fechas en 20 minutos, 22 y 23 de Agosto, el cual se realizo en el Gimnasio Interior de Jamsil, que es mucho más grande que el Salón Olímpico que albergó su primer concierto. Ellos dijeron: “Puesto que Apink mostró un increíble poder en venta de entradas para su primer concierto en solitario ‘PINK PARADISE‘, vendiendo todos los asientos, teníamos muchas expectativas para su segundo concierto también. En particular, el segundo concierto en solitario ‘'PINK ISLAND'‘, se realizará en el Gimnasio Interior de Jamsil, que es mucho más grande que el Salón Olímpico que albergó su primer concierto. Ellas mostrarán una presentación aún más increíble”. El concierto tendrá 120 minutos de duración y las chicas interpretarán sus canciones más exitosas, así como canciones de 'Pink Memory'. 'Ultimo regreso del año con su cuarto sencillo japones 'Sunday Monday El 9 de diciembre de 2015, el grupo lanzo su cuarto sencillo japones ''Sunday Monday'.' '''2016: Quinto sencillo japones 'Brand New Days'' El 23 de marzo, Apink lanzó su quinto single japones 'Brand New Days', el cual incluye la canción que da nombre al mismo 'Brand New Days', una versión japonesa de 'Yeah', y el instrumental de ambas. 'Brand New Days' es su primera canción original en dicho idioma, ya que todas las demás han sido versiones en japones de canciones que ya han sido lanzadas en Corea. Además, la misma fue utilizada como opening para el anime "Rilu Rilu Fairilu". Debut de Eun Ji como solista El 18 de abril debut Eun Ji como solista con el tema principal '하늘바라기 (Hopefully Sky)' de su mini-album 'Dream', '''el tema principal de su mini-album fue compuesto por ella a su padre. '''Sexto sencillo digital 'The Wave' y 5to aniversario. * El 19 de abril se lanzo 'The Wave', una canción compuesta por Cho Rong para celebrar su quinto aniversario con todo el potencial que han tenido desde su comienzos. Esta canción se caracteriza por ser tipo balada dedicada a los fans. 'Regreso con su sexto sencillo japones 'Summer Time El 21 de junio, se revelo que lanzarian su nuevo single japones, el cual sera lanzado el 3 de agosto. El 6 y 7 de Agosto, lograron posicionarse #2 en Oricon. 'Regreso con su tercer álbum completo 'Pink Revolution' El grupo confirmó que estarán haciendo su esperado regreso en el mes de Septiembre después de mas de un año desde su ultima aparición. El 02 de septiembre Plan A Entertainment confirmo el regreso con una imagen teaser a blanco y negro dando información que las chicas regresan con su tercer álbum, que seria lanzado el 26 de septiembre. El 13 de septiembre Apink reveló la lista de canciones para su tercer álbum estudio titulado ''''Pink Revolution'. El álbum contiene nueve canciones, incluyendo el tema principal “'내가 설렐 수 있게'” (título provisional: “'So I Can Be Excited'”). La canción es del equipo de producción Black Eyed Pilseung, quienes trabajaron con Apink por primera vez. Previamente, Black Eyed Pilseung trabajó con miss A en “Only You”, con TWICE en “Cheer Up”, y con SISTAR en “I Like That”. Otros populares productores como Shinsadong Tiger, BEOM&NANG, ZigZagNote y Design Music también contribuyeron al álbum. Con el nuevo álbum, Apink explora una variedad de género al igual que un sonido más sofisticado. El 19 de septiembre Apink publico el teaser para 'Only One', el tema principal de su 3er álbum de estudio llamado 'Pink Revolution'. El teaser muestra la parte principal de 'Only One', una canción dance R&B a medio tiempo con un toque de ritmo hip hop. Realizaron su comeback exitosamente el 26 de septiembre y lideran los principales charts musicales de Asia. 'Regreso con su Primer Álbum Especial 'Dear A Plan confirmó que el grupo haría un regreso en diciembre, con un álbum especial. Se trata de un álbum hecho especialmente para los fans (Pandas), ya que ha tenido en su producción mucha participación de parte de las miembros. Incluso tiene 3 canciones que son duetos (Chorong & Naeun, Eunji & Hayoung y Bomi & Namjo) que han sido escritos por ellas mismas. El álbum incluye una canción que está disponible solo en la versión física llamada "Dear", como el título del mismo, aún así la canción titular (que cuenta con MV). El álbum cuenta con las versiones instrumentales de 3 canciones: Mr. Chu, NO NO NO y April 19th. Éstos fueron escogidos por los fans mediante una encuesta realizada unos meses atrás. A pesar de ser un full álbum no habrán promociones. '''Concierto 'Pink Party: The Secret Invitation Se anunció el 3er concierto de Apink. se llevará a cabo en Seoul, en el Estadio Jangchung en dos fechas, el 17 y 18 de Diciembre. Los tickets se vendieron totalmente a tan solo 2 minutos del anuncio. 'Regreso con su Segundo Álbum Completo Japones 'PINK♡DOLL' El 21 de noviembre, Plan A Entertainment lanzo imagenes cover para su segundo album completo japones titulado ''''PINK♡DOLL' que fue lanzado el 21 de diciembre. '2017: Regreso con el sencillo "Bye Bye" en Japón y nuevo sencillo "Always" por su 6to. Aniversario.' El 22 de Marzo se revela el MV del nuevo sencillo japonés titulado "Bye Bye" con el que marcan su regreso en el género j-pop. Nuevo sencillo "Always" en celebración a su Sexto Aniversario. El 17 de abril se dio a conocer el teaser de su nuevo sencillo titulado "Always" para celebrar su 6to aniversario. 'Regreso con Sexto mini-albúm "Pink Up"' Apink se prepara para su comeback con su sexto mini album titulado "Pink Up". Se le dedicó a cada integrante un día en el cual se revelaba la imagen y el video parte del empezando el 19 de Junio con la makne Hayoung, los días posteriores fueron para otras integrantes de menor a mayor culminando con el Apink Day el cual contenía la imagen promocional y el teaser grupal ofical lazado día 25 de junio y el MV un dia despues, 26 de junio. Este mini album contara con dos versiones: Version A y B. 'Regreso con su octavo single japonés "Motto GoGo!" y Tercer tour japones "3Years"' Se revela la fecha oficial de su regreso en Japón el 25 de Julio a través de su cuenta ofical en Twitter. Además promocionan su tercera gira japonesa "3Years" con fechas del 22 al 30 de Julio con todos los boletos vendidos. Integrantes thumb|center|650px De izquierda a derecha: Nam Joo, Cho Rong, Na Eun, Bo Mi, Eun Ji y Ha Young *Cho Rong (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Bo Mi (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Eun Ji (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Na Eun (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nam Joo (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ha Young (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-Integrantes: *Yoo Kyung (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) (2011 - 2013) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' Album Especial 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'DVD' 'Japón' Álbum Single 'DVD' Temas para Dramas *''Let Us Just Love tema para Protect the Boss (2011) Temas para Animes *Papipupepon tema para Rilu Rilu Fairilu (2017) *''Brand New Days tema para Rilu Rilu Fairilu (2016) Reality Show *'2017:' Finding X-Pink *'2017: '''Apink Diary IV *'2016:' Apink's Extreme Adventure *'2016:' Apink Diary lll *'2015:' Apink Diary II *'2014:' (MBC) APink Show Time *'2013:' Apink Diary I *'2012:' TrendE Apink News Temporadas 3 *'2012:' (KBS) Birth of a Family APink con INFINITE *'2011:' TrendE Apink News Temporadas 1 y 2 *'2011': TrendE Apink News Temporadas 1 Programas de TV *'2017:' KBS Yoo He Yeol's Sketchbook (19-7-17) *'2017: SBS Inkigayo con Bomi como MC especial *'2017: '''1theK Run to You *'2017: 'SBS The Show Fan PD *'2017: 'KBS KRush *'2017: 'KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2017: 'TvN Saturday Night Live Korea *'2017: 'JTBC Knowing Brother *'2017: 1theK VICTON Born Identity ep 1/2 (Chorong, Bomi, Namjoo y Hayoung) *'2017: '''MBC "We Got Married" ep 359/360 con todas las integrantes. *'2017: TvN One Night Food Trip con Chorong *'2017: '''SBS Scene Stealer con Eunji y Hayoung *'2017: 'KBS Special Lunar New Year 'Girl Group Battle'. *'2017: GLOBAL V live TOP 10. *'2017: '''KBS Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook con Bomi y Eunji *'2017: JTBC Hiphop Nation 2 con Namjoo. *'''2016: MBC "We Got Married" con Bomi y Tae Joon (2016-2017) *'2016:' KBS world Production Truck Date with Apink *'2016:' M2 Commentary Only One *'2016:' MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" cap 271 *'2016: '''MBC Star Show 360 cap 7. *'2016: KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" por "Only One" Apink *'''2016: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" (Bomi, Hayoung y Namjoo) *'2015: '''MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" cap 192 y 193, capítulo especial desde Saipan. *'2015: MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2014: '''SBS "Smile People" Apink *'2014: 'KBS World "2Days & 1 Night: Season 3" Apink *'2014: 'MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" Apink cap 175 *'2014: 'CJB SBS "Oh! My Baby" Apink *'2014: 'KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink *'2014: 'SBS "Running Man" A Pink cap 197 *'2014: 'Arirang "Pops in Seoul" A Pink *'2014: 'KBS "Love Request" Apink *'2014: 'KBS "The Human Condition" A Pink *'2014: 'KBS "Golden Bell Challenge" con Apink *'2014: 'Arirang "After School Club" Apink cap 57 y 127 *'2014: 'MBC Every 1 "Weekly Idol" A Pink cap 142 *'2014: 'MBC "Infinity Challenge" Apink *'2014: 'MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2013: 'KBS2 "Yoo Hee-yeol's Sketchbook" Apink *'2013: 'MBC "Real Men" con Apink *'2013: 'KBS "2 Days & 1 Night" Apink cap 314 *'2013: 'MBC "Idol Star Olympics Championships" Apink *'2012: 'QTV "4Minute Travel Maker" Apink cap 7 y 8 *'2012: 'MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" Apink *'2012: 'KBS "1 vs. 100" A Pink *'2012: 'MBC Every1 "Weekly Idol" cap 25 *'2011: 'MBC "Idol Star Athletics Championships" A Pink Programas de Radio *(SBS) Park So Yeon's Love Game (14.07.17) *(MBC) Kim Shin Young's Radio Show FM4U (13.07.17) *(KBS) Lee Hongki's Kiss The Radio (12.07.17) *(SBS) Love FM Two Man Show Radio (05.07.17) *(MBC) Kangta Starry Night Radio (05.07.17) *(KBS) Cool FM Lee Sooji's Gayo Plaza (03.07.17) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (02.07.17) *(MBC) FM4U Kim Shin Young’s Hope Song at Noon(04.08.2015) *(SBS) PowerFM vixx (03.08.2015) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (22.07.2015) *(SBS) radio100 (18.12.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (10.12.2014) *(1theK) OVEN RADIO(24.11.2014) *(MBC) Simsimtapa (15.04.2014) *(KBS) Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (13.04.2014) *(SBS) radio100 (24.07.2013) *(SBS) RADIO POWER (17.07.2013) *(MBC) Simsimtapa MC is Shin Dong of Super Junior(16.07.2013) *(SBS) radio100 (05.01.2012) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (14.07.2011) Anuncios *Wego (2017) *The Rulers (2017, videojuego) *Forencos (2017 Bomi) *Giverny (2017 Eunji) *Calobye (2017 Naeun) *Skoolooks (2015 con Siwan) *Peripera (2015 Na Eun) *Legion of Heroes (2014) *G9 Mobile Shopping (2014) *M-Limited (2014, Eun Ji y Na Eun) *Skoolooks (2013-2014, con B.A.P) *Peripera (2013-2014, Naeun) *Hazzys (2013, Eun Ji y Na Eun) *Fanta (Eun Ji y Cho Rong) *Touch in Sol (2013) *El Sword (2012, videojuego) *Skoolooks (2011-2013, con BEAST) *Ceylon NAN(2011, con Kim Yuna) *Cottiny (2011) *LG U+ Telecom (2011) *Converse (2011) *BBQ Chicken (Chorong & Yookyung) Conciertos/Tours *'Apink 1st Concert "Pink Paradise" 2015 ** 30 y 31 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olimpic Park Hall ** 22 Marzo - Singapore - Max Pavilon Singapur Expo ** 30 Mayo - Shangai, China - Shangai Grand Stage *'Apink 1st Live Tour "Pink Season" 2015' **03 Septiembre - Nagoya, Japón - Nagoya International Conference Hall **05 Septiembre - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **21 Septiembre - Osaka, Japón - Grand Cube Osaka **04 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall E **12 Octubre - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Dome City Hall *'Apink 2nd Concert "Pink Island" 2015' **22 y 23 Agosto - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'Apink North America Tour "Pink Memory" 2016' **05 Enero - Vancouver, Canada - Orpheum **06 Enero - Dallas, EEUU - Verizon Theater **08 Enero - San Francisco, EEUU - The Regency Ballrom **09 Enero - Los Angeles, EEUU - Club Nokia *'Apink Day In Singapore "Pink Memory" 2016 ' **'02 Abril - Mega Box Convention Centre *'Apink 2nd Live Tour "Pink Summer" 2016' **07 Julio - Hokkaido, Japón - Nitori Culture Hall **09 y 10 Julio - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo International Forum Hall A **16 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Grand Cube Osaka **18 Julio - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka Sun Palace Hotel & Hall **23 Julio - Aichi, Japón - Aichi Prefectural Art Theater Great Hall *'Apink Asia Tour "Pink Aurora" 2016' **18 Noviembre - Taipei, Taiwán - Taipei Internacional Convention Center **25 Noviembre - Singapore - Kallang Theatre **19 Febrero - Hong Kong, China - Asia World Expo Hall 10 *'Apink 3rd Concert "Pink Party: The Secret Invitation" 2016' **17 y 18 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jangchung Arena *'Apink 3rd Live Tour "3Years" 2017' **22 Julio - Kobe, Japón - Kobe International Hall **26 Julio - Nagoya, Japón - Zepp Nagoya **30 Julio - Yokohama, Japón - Yokohama National Convention Hall Conciertos Participativos *K-Pop Festival in Fukuoka 'MBC Korean Music Wave' (31/07/16) *Kpop Dream Concert in Europe (4/04/15) *Donga Sports Award (2/12/14) *Huh Gak's Concert (29/11/14) *Happiness Recharge Music Festival (9/11/14) *Dongseo University Festival (29/10/14) *Yeonsung University Festival (17/10/14) *Gyeongsang University Festival (16/10/14) *2014 Samsung Charity Concert (12/10/14) *Dongmyeong University Festival (8/10/14) *Soongsil University Festival (6/10/14) *Yongin University Festival (2/10/14) *Shanghai Stars Concert (1/10/14) *Kookmin University Festival (29/09/14) *Blooming Festival (29/09/14) *Andong Science University Festival (26/09/14) *Mokwon University Festival (25/09/14) *Woosong University Festival (24/09/14) *Goshin University Festival (23/09/14) *Gunsan University Festival (18/09/14) *Seoul University Festival (17/09/14) *Hoengsung One Mind Festival (5/09/14) *Namseoul University Festival (3/09/14) *SHINZU'I White Concert (8/08/14) *Sudden Attack Mini Concert (29/06/14) *Yonsei University Festival (22/06/14) *2014 Dream Concert (7/06/14) *Youth Goham Concert (20/02/14) *Daejeon Company Association Open Concert (7/12/13) *Pro Baseball Sports Toto Awards (5/12/13) *Busan Healing Concert (27/11/13) *Healing Concert in Gwangju (25/11/13) *G-STAR Game Show in Busan (15/11/13) *Healing Concert (13/11/13) *Kwangwoon University Concert (31/10/13) *Korea Expo 2013 (25/10/13) *WAPOP Live Concert (12/10/13) *Gumi Samsung Chrysanthemum Festival (11/10/13) *Chung Ang University Festival (24/05/13) *Gyeonggi-do Athletic Competition (14/05/13) Premios Curiosidades * El nombre Apink era sólo un nombre temporal pero después de difundirse ampliamente a través de Internet, la agencia decidió usarlo oficialmente. * Debutaron el mismo día que lo hizo B1A4 (21 de abril). * Ganaron su primer mutizen el 5 de enero de 2012 con la canción "My My". * Durante su primer fanmeet, Apink anunció Panda como el nombre de su fanclub oficial, un juego de palabras entre el nombre del grupo & la palabra coreana 'fan' (팬, paen). *Apink tiene dos pasos de bailes con nombres de animales, el 'Butterfly Dance' en "I Don't Know" y su 'Bunny Bunny Dance' en "It Girl". *El 19 de abril de 2012, Apink lanzó "April 19th", un single especial como regalo para sus fans por su primer aniversario y cuya letra fue escrita por la líder, Cho Rong. * Todas aparecieron en el video musical Mayday de Mario excepto Eun Ji. *Cuando finalizó la promoción de "Hush", se publicó una encuesta a través de Mnet para elegir la siguiente canción promocional, los aficionados pudieron elegir entre "Bubibu" y "Cat". Finalmente ganó "Bubibu" con el 87,8 % de los votos. *Yoo Kyung dejó el grupo en abril del 2013 para poder centrarse en sus estudios. *Son cercanas a BEAST, G.NA, BTOB, 4Minute, B1A4, INFINITE, VIXX *Se filtraron unas imágenes donde una miembro (Seungyeon) de CLC estaba practicando con las chicas de Apink, dando a entender que si integrarían a otra miembro, la canción que estaban practicando era Eighteen. https://onehallyu.com/topic/17-a-pink-%EC%97%90%EC%9D%B4%ED%95%91%ED%81%AC-official-thread/page-4529 *Antes de su comeback con "NoNoNo", hubo muchos rumores que su agencia integraría a una nueva integrante, pero después de muchos rumores la agencia lo negó y las chicas regresaron como un grupo de 6 integrantes. *Cuando les entregaron el trofeo de Show Champion por el #1 con la canción "NoNoNo", ellas pensaron que era de las olimpiadas en la que ellas estaban participando. *"Secret Garden" fue el séptimo disco mas vendido del 2013 en Corea y en Taiwán ocupó el primer puesto *"Mr. Chu" tuvo un increible exito obteniendo todos los premios en la semana de su comeback. * Fueron las protagonistas del reality show Apink's Showtime de la cadena MBC. * En su primer Showcase en Japón, cerca de alrededor de 50,000 fans japoneses solicitaron entradas para verlas, pero debido al tamaño del recinto solo habia espacio para aproximadamente 2000 fans. * Hicieron una version de la cancion "Mr. Chu" llamada Mr. Ru. * El 22 de octubre debutaron oficialmente en Japón con sus sencillos japoneses de "NoNoNo" y "My My". * Su primer álbum en Japón, el cual consiste de las versiones japonesas de "NoNoNo" y "My My" vendió 32.720 copias tan solo en su primera semana. * Apink ha sido catalogado como uno de los debuts mas fuertes en Japón para una agrupación del K-Pop. * El 18 de febrero del próximo año lanzaran "Mr. Chu" en versión japonés. * La primera miembro en aparecer en "We Got Married" fue Na Eun junto a Tae Min de Shinee * "LUV" consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill. * Apink se ha convertido en el primer y único grupo femenino del 2014 en ganar el número 1 en los programas musicales de los tres canales públicos (SBS, KBS y MBC) durante dos semanas consecutivas. Las chicas mantiene su mejor registro desde su debut, logrando la primera posición con la canción principal del quinto mini álbum del grupo “LUVDE” durante dos semanas consecutivas en“Music Bank”de KBS, “Show! Music Core”de MBC e “Inkigayo”de SBS. * Apink con la canción "LUV" logro ganar 5 veces en el programa de musica "Show! Music Core". Logrando colocarse como el primer grupo femenino y del kpop en ganar 5 veces consecutivas en un programa de música. * Son el grupo que tiene más trofeos ganados en una canción, "LUV" con 17 trofeos. * "Pink Blossom" 'y '"Pink LUV" 'se colocaron en la posicion 5 y 6 respectivamente de los discos mas vendidos en el 2014 de grupos de chicas. * Apink ha ganado por dos años consecutivos la carrera de relevos en los Idols Athletic Championship. * Apink logro el primer lugar en ''Tower Records Shibuya. * En el ranking de grupos femeninos 2015, Apink regularmente ha interrumpido el ranking. El año pasado, subió dos niveles el “Nivel Socialite” y este año a realizado subida en su posición en el nivel “Estrella Nacional” (2 lugar). Con sus éxitos “'''Mr. Chu” y “'LUV'”. * Para su cuarto aniversario Eun Ji compuso la letra del sigle digital "Promise U" * En el primer dia del lanzamiento del Mv "Remember" 'ya alcanzo más de 1.000.000 visitas. * Describieron a sus fans masculinos como '''novios protectores, ''debido a que en una foto para su nuevo álbum vestían blusas cortas. Unos fans editaron las fotos para que no pareciera que las camisetas eran cortas, y se las envió pidiendo "que usaran esa en vez de las otras". * Apink‬ consiguió posicionarse #1 en todos los charts, consiguiendo un All-Kill con "Remember". * Para su quito aniversario Chorong compuso la letra del sigle digital "The Wave" *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, A Pink quedo en tercer lugar con el 9.7& (6,334) de los votos con "No No No" * Es el segundo grupo femenino con más seguidores en su fancafe. *Fue el primer grupo femenino en tener más de 1,000,000 de seguidodes en la aplicación V App. *Su agencia cambio de nombre de A Cube Entertainment a Plan A Entertainment, esto es por que LOEN Entertainment invirtió en el 70% de sus acciones en dicha empresa. *Son el modelo a seguir del grupo GFRIEND. *La segunda miembro en aparecer en "We Got Married" es Bomi con Choi Tae Joon *Durante el Showcase de su 3er Album explicaron por qué no han intentado el concepto "sexy". Ha Young explicó: "No fue nuestra declaración de que nunca haríamos un concepto 'sexy', sino que nos inclinamos hacia un concepto que era una buena opción para los miembros, lo que resultó en el tipo de concepto que hemos mantenido hasta ahora. A los fans les gusta y también a los miembros, por lo que lo tenemos en cuenta y tratamos de mantenerlo". link *El 27 de septiembre revelaron en la transmisión de 'CulTwo Show', ya no viven todas juntas debido a que era desorganizado porque tenían demasiadas cosas, viven actualmente en dos dormitorios separados en el mismo edificio. Ahora Cho Rong, Bomi y Nam Joo viven juntas en una sola planta, mientras que Eun Ji, Na Eun y Ha Young viven en otra. *Todas las integrantes aparecieron en la lista en los rostros más hermosos del mundo del kpop 2016. *De acuerdo a Dispatch Bomi, Naeun y Hayoung fueron elegidas entre el TOP 10 de las chicas más hermosas del kpop (Mejores visuales) de acuerdo con una encuesta realizada a personas que trabajan en la industria del entretenimiento. *Naeun habló sobre el significado de la nueva canción de Apink, Five: "Cuando uno se siente exhausto de la vida o esta pasando un mal tiempo, se debe contar hasta cinco y tomar un descanso". ''También dijo que la canción tiene una letra bastante profunda y significativa. *El cafe de Sangnam hizo una sección para Apink llamada 'APINK ZONE' estará disponible desde el 26 de junio al 06 de julio. *El MV de Five llego al millon de vistas en 1thek en menos de 24 horas. *Considerado por Billboard entre los 10 grupos influencia de la última decada junto con Girls' Generation, Wonder Girls, F(x), entre otros. ''Controversia por amenaza de muerte * '' El 14 de junio de 2017 a las 7:40 p.m la estación de policia recibe una llamada de emergencia de alguien amenazando con matar a las integrantes del grupo quienes se encontraban ensayando en la empresa. Fueron enviados 6 agentes de Policia Metropolitana de Seúl se colocaron alrededor del edificio, para prevenir cualquier incidente, a las 10 pm la persona quien realizo la llamada no se presentó y la policia inció investigaciones dentro de Plan A Entertainment, las chicas fueron forzadas a detener su práctica y fueron transladas a sus dormitorios en donde además de estar seguridad de la empresa tuvieron vigilancia de 2 policias. El 15 de Junio el amenazador se puso en contacto con el medio de noticias OSEN diciendo que llamó porque los detalles reportados no son verdad. Dijo: “No es verdad que amenacé con matarlas porque la agencia de Apink me demandó por comentarios maliciosos. Llamé sólo dos veces. Tampoco alteré el trabajo de la compañía“. El hombre afirmó que su razón para la amenaza fue debido a la emisión de Apink en programas de citas a ciegas con actores novatos de sexo masculino. Explicó: “Como fan de Apink durante seis años, gasté mucho tiempo y dinero en Apink. Ver a Apink en citas a ciegas, ni siquiera con actores, sino con aprendices, hizo que me sintiera traicionado. Llamé a su agencia para quejarme, pero me dieron una respuesta vaga diciendo que no sabían, lo cual me enojó. Así que llamé a la policía con la amenaza de muerte”. Después de todas las investigaciones la persona que hizo amenazas de muerte contra Apink podría ser condenada hasta 3 años de prisión o una multa de 5 millones de wones. '''Enlaces' *Web Oficial *Fan Cafe Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Apink Spring *Apink News *Japan Official Blog * Canal de YouTube * Facebook * Weibo * V live Twitter *Apink *Cho Rong *Bomi *Eun Ji *Na Eun *Nam Joo *Ha Young Instagram * Cho Rong * Eun Ji * Na Eun * Nam Joo * Ha Young Wagle *Cho Rong *Bo Mi *Eun Ji *Na Eun *Nam Joo *Ha Young Galería Apink 01.jpg Apink 02.jpg Apink 03.jpg Apink 04.jpg Apink 05.jpg Apink 06.jpg Apink 07.jpg Apink 08.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:-MV- Apink(에이핑크) I don't Know(몰라요)|I Don't Know Archivo:A Pink - Wishlist|Wishlist Archivo:A Pink - It Girl|It Girl Archivo:A Pink - My My|My My Archivo:A Pink - Hush|Hush Archivo:A Pink - NoNoNo|NoNoNo Archivo:A Pink - Secret Garden|Secret Garden Archivo:Apink 3rd mini Album Secret Garden 'U YOU' MV|U You Colaboraciones Archivo:BEAST & A Pink - Skinny Baby|BEAST & Apink - Skinny Baby Archivo:Beast & A Pink - My Baby|Beast & Apink - My Baby Archivo:MV Official Apink, B.A.P - Mini (미니) Skoolooks (스쿨룩스)|Apink & B.A.P - Mini Skoolooks Japón Apink - NoNoNo (Japanese Ver)|NoNoNo (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Mr. Chu (On Stage) (Japanese Ver)|Mr. Chu (Japanese Ver.) Apink - LUV (Japanese Ver)|LUV (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Sunday Monday (Japanese Ver)|Sunday Monday (Japanese Ver.) Apink - Brand New Days|Brand New Days Apink - Brand New Days (Dance Ver)|Brand New Days (Dance Ver.) Apink - Summer Time|Summer Time Apink - Summer Time (Dance Ver.)|Summer Time (Dance Ver.) Categoría:Plan A Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JDebut2014 Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:Universal Music